


"Why Don't You?"

by YellowPencils



Category: The Brokenwood Mysteries
Genre: F/M, S04E04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: Mike decides that Gina deserves a proper thank you.
Relationships: Gina Kadinsky/Mike Shepherd
Kudos: 7





	"Why Don't You?"

"I could kiss you, Gina."

"Really? Why don't you?"

Mike pretended that he didn't hear her. Gina wasn't exactly very subtle about her crush on the detective, after all, and it was best not to encourage her, he thought.

It wasn't that he didn't like her. As a colleague. As a friend. But he didn't exactly have the best track record when it came to romance, as his trail of ex-wives show.

He got halfway down the corridor and stopped, thinking.

He stood still for almost a full minute, before making his mind up.

Turning around, Mike marched back to Gina's room, finding her on the opposite side of the room, making notes in a file. Hearing his footsteps cross the room, she turned around, raising her eyebrows as she saw who it was.

"Did you forget something, Mike?" she asked.

"I did," he replied.

Leaning forward, he brushed his lips gently against the corner of her mouth, smiling at the somewhat confused look on her face as he pulled back.

"How about I take you out for dinner?" he asked, "As a proper thank you? You know, as friends."

Gina smiled widely, although it did falter a little at his last two words.

"I would like that very much, Mike. Thank you."

"Right. I'll pick you up at 7."

Mike smiled and turned back around to leave. It couldn't hurt to get to know her better, he was thinking.

After all, it's not like anything was going to happen between them.

Right?


End file.
